


Là où est sa place

by Kokoroyume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Before S14E17, Gen, One Shot, Season/Series 14, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Slice of life (in a Winchester way)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoroyume/pseuds/Kokoroyume
Summary: C'est un mauvais jour pour Dean. Définitivement dans le top 100 de ses pires journées, si on lui demandait, même s'il n'était cette fois pas question de vie ou de mort. Quoique, avec leur chance, on pouvait s'attendre à tout.Extrait :"Sous le prétexte d'aller chercher d'autres vêtements, avec le plus de nonchalance donc il était capable, il avait récupéré le détecteur de champs électromagnétiques dans son sac et avait scanné la salle de bain. La sensation était restée la même et l'appareil était resté résolument silencieux. Puis, jamais trop prudent, il s'était arrangé pour fouiller subrepticement ses affaires, celles de Sam et dans les compartiments les plus sombres de son Bébé ; il n'y avait pas trouvé le moindre maléfice de sorcière."
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Là où est sa place

**Author's Note:**

> Première tentative dans le fandom, on va dire que je fais mes dents sur cette petite chose et vois ce que ça donne en français... parce qu'à force de lire des fanfictions en anglais, je perds un peu la main pour l'écriture...  
> Bien sûr, Supernatural et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucune rémunération de ce petit bout d'histoire.
> 
> Ce one-shot se place avant l'épisode 17 de la saison 14 et peut dévoiler des éléments de l'intrigue d'un peu toute la saison. Par contre, rien sur la saison 15 que je n'ai pas encore commencée...  
> Cette histoire ne comporte pas de romance et est plus une tranche de vie à la Winchester qu'autre chose.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

\- Dean ?

Il se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur lui-même, serrant les dents en tentant d'atténuer les frissons qui faisaient trembler son corps.

\- ...Eh, Dean... ça va ?

Sa voix était déjà plus alerte qu'un instant plus tôt. Il aurait dû lui répondre immédiatement pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu réveiller Sam en plein milieu de la nuit, parce qu'il avait définitivement tout fait pour rester le plus silencieux possible, mais il aurait vraiment préféré que ça n'arrive pas.

Il inspira profondément, une fois, deux fois -

Au lieu de le calmer, ça lui donnait juste l'impression qu'un air arctique se glissait dans ses poumons et gelait encore plus ses membres.

Il laissa échapper malgré lui un minuscule son indistinct et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans ses biceps. Il entendit le froissement des draps.

\- Dean ? Dean !

Ça n'allait pas du tout. C'était stupide. Il avait juste... froid. Ça ne méritait pas ce grain de panique dans sa voix.

_Reprends-toi, bon sang !_

Il fallait qu'il lui réponde.

Il se força à relever la tête contre son oreiller, en dépit du fait, qu'il eut l'impression que tout son corps perdit quelques degrés lorsque son crâne quitta le giron de ses propres bras, et passa brièvement sa langue sur ses lèvres pétrifiées pour tenter de leur fournir un peu de chaleur.

\- Rendors-toi, Sam. T- tout va b-bien.

Il avait déjà fait plus convaincant. Ce n'aurait pas été suffisant pour que lui laisse Sam en paix si son frère lui avait donné une réponse pareille. Il lui apparut tardivement qu'il aurait simplement dû lui demander pourquoi il le réveillait en pleine nuit. Merde. Il n'avait pas les idées claires. Parce que tout ça c'était dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas les lèvres bleues ou la peau plus pâle que d'habitude, le miroir de la salle de bain lui avait renvoyé une image parfaitement normale de son visage. Le thermomètre de leur trousse de secours n'indiquait pas de fièvre mais un habituel 37,5 pour lui. Il n'avait pas d'engelures. Mais le dernier café qu'il avait bu lui avait brûlé la langue alors qu'il avait senti le liquide froid glisser dans sa gorge. Il avait rarement pris une douche aussi rapide parce que, même à la température maximale, il avait eu l'impression de se laver sous une pluie de lames d'acier. Il en était ressorti rouge comme une tomate, la vapeur l'entourant lui semblant aussi glaçante et menaçante qu'un signe annonçant la présence de fantôme. Sous le prétexte d'aller chercher d'autres vêtements, avec le plus de nonchalance donc il était capable, il avait récupéré le détecteur de champs électromagnétiques dans son sac et avait scanné la salle de bain. La sensation était restée la même et l'appareil était resté résolument silencieux. Puis, jamais trop prudent, il s'était arrangé pour fouiller subrepticement ses affaires, celles de Sam et dans les compartiments les plus sombres de son Bébé ; il n'y avait pas trouvé le moindre maléfice de sorcière.

Tout était dans sa tête, de l'impression que l'air était un peu plus frisquet au matin, à l'hamburger froid à midi, en passant par le froid hivernal sous le soleil tapant en pleine après-midi, le sentiment qu'il lui faudrait une éternité pour se défaire de cet air glacial en soirée, à cette certitude, à présent, qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de ressentir la moindre chaleur et finirait en Hibernatus.

Tout était dans sa tête. Et, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il pourrait reléguer cette putain de journée dans un sombre recoin de sa mémoire avec tout le reste ! Après s'être battu des semaines pour garder Michel enfermé en lui et avoir vécu avec la certitude que sa grâce allait consumer son âme, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser perturber par un coup de froid et les sales tours qu'avait décidé de lui jouer son cerveau.

Il entendit Sam se lever et jura mentalement.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça, vieux. Tu sais que je peux t'entendre claquer des dents d'ici ? Et tu trembles tellement que les grincements des joints de ton lit m'ont déjà réveillé trois fois, dit-il avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

Dean enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller.

\- J'juste b'soin d'mir, marmonna-t-il dans le tissu rembourré. Ç'ira mieux d'main.

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser et il grogna, agacé.

\- Quoi ? Dean, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit.

\- J'ai dit, commença-t-il, légèrement irrité par son insistance, retourne te coucher, ça ira mieux demain.

Il distinguait la forme de Sam dans la pénombre et le gamin restait obstinément perché sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Puis les rouvrit en plissant les paupières quand il alluma la lampe de chevet.

\- Saaam...

Bien sûr, son petit frère le fixait comme s'il était un nouveau problème à résoudre. Avec un rien d'inquiétude aussi mais il préféra ne pas s'y attarder car c'était une expression qu'il avait vu bien trop souvent sur son visage ces derniers temps.

\- Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu as pris quelque chose ? Depuis quand te sens-tu mal comme ça ? Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette au rest-

Dean ferma les yeux, tirant la couette pour la remettre sur sa tête. Il se sentait froid comme la pierre, il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, n'avait pu savourer un repas - ou un café ! - correct de la journée, il n'allait pas en plus supporter le gamin en mode mère poule pour le reste de la nuit !

\- Dean. Aller, mec, ne complique pas encore les choses. J'aimerais pouvoir dormir au moins quelques heures cette nuit, continua-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

Le chasseur resta obstinément enfoui sous sa couette. Il y eu un long silence, puis :

\- Est-ce que ce sont des cauchemars à propos de Michel qui -

\- Non, l'interrompit-il d'une voix plate.

Bon sang, maintenant il avait définitivement envie d'un verre d'alcool.

De l'alcool.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il se leva précipitamment, sortant du lit du côté opposé où son frère s'était assis, et fouilla son sac pour trouver la flasque qu'il possédait depuis quelques années et qu'il avait rempli juste avant de quitter le bunker.

Il grelottait malgré ses trois t-shirts et ses deux bas de pyjama mais il soupçonnait que ça ne durerait plus longtemps. Il dévissa le capuchon et s'accorda une longue rasade d'alcool.

L'effet fut presque immédiat. Et il recracha violemment tout ce qui n'avait pas encore atteint son estomac.

Putain, c'était encore pire que le dernier liquide qu'il avait tenté d'avaler quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Dean !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le rejoindre pour l'aider à se relever et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, dépité. Il frotta une main sur son visage, se demandant ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Ou plutôt, quel nouveau fusible avait sauté dans son cerveau.

\- T'es sérieux, là ? dis soudain Sam qui se trouvait maintenant debout entre les deux lits. Tu viens de recracher la moitié de ta flasque sur mes draps, enfoiré.

Et c'était un mélange de surprise, d'inquiétude, de frustration et d'exaspération qui se reflétaient dans sa voix. Dean, malgré sa situation, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin.

\- Et ça t'amuse, en plus ? Je m'en fiche, tu sais ? Malade ou quoi, c'est ton lit maintenant.

Il ricana au ton agacé de son petit frère.

_Tu rêves, gamin._

\- Ça va sécher, Samantha.

Il croisa le regard fumant de Sam et souleva sa couette, bien décidé à rester à sa place.

\- Oh, n'y pense même pas ! grogna le plus jeune.

La petite teigne tira sur sa couette, presque comme il s'y était attendu, et lui tira dans le sens opposé, s'accrochant à toute la matière qu'il pouvait. Il avait toujours aussi froid mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser faire.

\- Dean ! Arrête d'être aussi têtu ! J'ai besoin de dormir et c'est normal que tu prennes le lit que tu as foutu en l'air !

\- Pas mon problème, gamin. Tu vas laisser ma couette tranquille, oui ? Allez, Sam, arrête de faire ta précieuse et laisse-moi-

Son frère laissa échapper un grondement menaçant et le rictus de Dean s'agrandit, prêt à riposter dès qu'il en viendrait aux mains. Tout ça était passablement ridicule mais on ne pouvait quand même pas attendre de lui qu'il soit toujours le plus mature des deux, non ? Sam attrapa son avant-bras-

Dean laissa échapper un long soupir de satisfaction et de bien-être.

Il ne prit conscience du silence écrasant qui avait envahi la chambre que lorsque Sam parla à nouveau. Parce qu'il était complètement distrait par l'impression que son sang circulait à nouveau dans ses veines et qu'il apportait enfin toute la chaleur requise à son épiderme.

\- ... Euh... Dean ?

Sam l'observait avec un regard confus et son front était plissé. Dean s'éclaircit la gorge. Il n'était pas embarrassé. Absolument pas. Juste surpris par sa propre réaction. C'était juste ça. Et maintenant le gamin pouvait le lâcher et -

C'est exactement ce que Sam fit. Et les doigts de Dean, aussi vifs qu'une vipère, se refermèrent sur le poignet de son frère. Maintenant assis à nouveau sur le rebord de son lit, il fixa sa propre main, fronçant les sourcils.

C'était une blague ? Il se sentait revivre un instant plus tôt puis Sam s'éloignait d'un millimètre et c'était comme s'il se transformait en glaçon sur pattes. L'univers avait un mauvais sens de l'humour. Et il aimait visiblement s'acharner sur ses cibles.

\- Okay. Dean. Là, ça devient vraiment bizarre. Même pour toi.

Il garda obstinément les yeux fixés au même endroit. Il essayait de se convaincre que, même s'il semblait avoir trouvé une solution à ce qui était finalement peut-être un vrai problème, ça ne justifier pas pour autant qu'il s'accroche comme ça, stupidement, à son petit frère.

Sam tira son bras vers lui. Dean resserra sa prise. Et il plissa les yeux tout en sentant son propre visage s'assombrir davantage.

\- Dean, ça devient ridicule, rends-moi mon bras.

Son ton vacillait entre prudent et troublé.

Il avait raison, c'était complètement stupide, et maintenant il était en colère. Dean tira d'un coup sur son bras. Son frère perdit un instant l'équilibre et s'assit maladroitement à côté de lui, commençant à s'agiter. Dean releva brusquement les yeux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta vertu est sécurité avec moi Samantha, déclara-t-il, souriant en coin et en y ajoutant autant d'humour et de sarcasme qu'il le put.

\- C'est plutôt le futur revolver sur la tempe ou le couteau sous la gorge qui m'inquiètent. Étrangement, quand l'un de nous perd les pédales, ça a souvent tendance à se terminer comme ça. Bon, tu vas me lâcher, oui ? finit-il définitivement agacé.

Dean grimaça et baissa légèrement la tête.

\- Je préférerais éviter... Et j'ai toute ma tête, ajouta-t-il, ennuyé. Mais j'ai, euh, sans doute un problème.

Il le sentit se tendre, ses doigts étant toujours solidement attachés à son poignet, et comme s'il réalisait au même instant que Dean était aux premières loges pour sentir sa réaction, il se détendit presque aussitôt.

On ne leur laissez jamais une journée de répit, hein ? Bien sûr, cette fois ça ressemblait plus à un mauvais tour qu'on lui aurait joué qu'à une question de vie ou de mort. Quoique, dans la vie qui était la leur, il ne fallait jamais s'avancer. Quelqu'un lui avait-il jeté un sort ? Et pourquoi faire ? Il était en tout cas absolument certain de n'avoir touché aucun objet ensorcelé dans le bunker ces dernières 72 heures, puisqu'il avait passé ce temps sur leur dernière chasse aux fantômes. Ou peut-être que Sam était responsable puisque c'était le fait de le toucher qui le soulageait... Après tout, il aurait remarqué le changement si effleurer la main de la serveuse qui lui avait remis les plats à emporter ce soir avait eu un effet semblable.

Et il essayait de gagner du temps, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que, peu importait comment il allait présenter la chose, ça lui paraissait définitivement stupide.

\- Tu réalises que si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas, on ne pourra rien résoudre, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'aimerais, tu sais, récupérer mon bras un jour ou l'autre.

Son ton amusé lui fit relever la tête. Dean me jeta un regard mauvais.

\- De toute façon, je suis presque sûr que c'est de ta faute, marmonna-t-il.

\- Quoi ? questionna Sam, visiblement confus.

\- J'ai froid, okay ?

Son frère cligna des yeux.

\- Tu as... froid, répéta-t-il bêtement.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par lui-même, par Sam et cette situation idiote, puis prit une profonde inspiration, laissa ses yeux errer vaguement dans la pièce puis revint à Sam et son front plissé.

\- Depuis ce matin, en fait. C'était juste un peu désagréable au début, ça s'est dégradé durant la journée. J'en suis arrivé à un point où un café brûlant et une douche chaude sont carrément glacials, une brise légère et je me sens au Pôle Nord. Même l'alcool me donne l'impression que mes veines vont geler !

\- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu as tout recraché sur mon-

\- Je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer ! Je crève tellement de froid que je ne parviens pas à fermer l' œil ! cria-t-il presque, frustré.

Il y eut une pause. Il devait paraître un rien désespéré, réalisa-t-il. Il se renfrogna, ennuyé.

Sam secoua légèrement le bras qu'il ne lâchait pas.

\- Et ça aide, je suppose ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire qui l'agaça mais d'un ton suffisamment neutre pour qu'il garde son calme.

\- Ouais. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, pas de signes d'hypothermie, température normale, aucune manifestation... physique de mon état.

Là, c'était dit, tout était dans sa tête. Il serra les dents contre l'afflux de pensées négatives qui tenta de l'envahir et se concentra sur Sam qui l'étudiait du regard avec le professionnalisme d'un chasseur. C'était exactement de ce calme dont il avait besoin pour se reprendre.

\- La chaleur humaine ?

\- Si c'est le cas, pas n'importe qui, apparemment, répondit-il en serrant légèrement les doigts sur son bras.

Les sourcils de son frère remontèrent sur son front et Dean lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin. Sam laissa échapper un éclat de rire et l'atmosphère devint plus légère.

\- On peut dire qu'on est plutôt chanceux cette fois, dit-il avec ce qui ressemblait à du soulagement.

\- Chanceux ? s'étrangla presque Dean.

\- Oui. Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être agréable-

\- On peut dire ça, ouais, interrompit t-il en le fusillant du regard.

\- - mais nous avons déjà un moyen temporaire pour améliorer la situation. Et tu n'as a priori souffert d'aucun dommage physique. Alors-

Il s'interrompit brusquement, semblant perplexe.

\- Pourquoi as-tu dit que ça devait être de ma faute ?

Dean fut un instant tenté de dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance puis décida que, non, il n'y avait pas de raison d'ignorer sa remarque car elle avait finalement une certaine logique. Il leva une main et commença à décompter les différents points sur ses doigts.

\- Je ne suis pas victime d'une malédiction d'une sorcière, j'ai vérifié nos affaires. Nous ne sommes plus dans le bunker depuis 3 jours et je n'ai rien touché de suspect là-bas ou depuis lors. Je ne suis pas poursuivi par un fantôme, encore une fois, j'ai vérifié. Et je ne vais mieux que grâce à ça.

Il secoua le bras de Sam pour illustrer son point.

\- Conclusion : tu as dû être imprudent avec quelque chose et tu nous as mis dans cette situation. Tu n'as pas lu de livres bizarres ces derniers temps ? Enfin, plus bizarre que d'habitude. Fais un vœu étrange auprès d'une quelconque divinité ? finit-il en affichant une expression mêlant suspicion et réprobation.

Sam le dévisagea et puis plissa les yeux, pas le moins du monde amusé. Dean haussa les épaules et sourit innocemment.

\- Eh, ça valait la peine de demander. Il faut explorer toutes les pistes, tu le sais bien.

Son petit frère le fusilla du regard parce que, évidemment, il n'avait pas tort en dépit de l'erreur de débutant qu'il voulait lui attribuer.

\- Je disais donc, reprit Sam comme si cet échange n'avait pas eu lieu, que nous pouvons essayer de trouver d'où vient le problème demain matin-

\- Pardon ?

\- -puisque avons tous les deux besoin de sommeil et que nous avons une solution temporaire-

\- Je ne vais pas passer la nuit dans ton lit, Sam, dit-il, indigné par le fait qu'il mettait son problème de côté comme si ça n'avait rien d'urgent.

\- -et nous allons rapprocher nos deux lits pour que tu puisses garder une prise sur mon bras. Dors sans couette ou sur le sol si ça t'amuse mais c'est ton alcool, ton lit, finit-il d'un ton trop calme qui cachait mal son exaspération.

Son sans-cœur de frère se leva et tira sur son bras pour qu'il en fasse de même.

\- Mec, on a presque pas dormi depuis que nous sommes sur cette affaire parce qu'il y avait finalement beaucoup plus de fantômes que prévu. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une nuit de sommeil, Dean.

Et malgré son ton de petit frère entêté, son expression disait qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir faire plus à cet instant, en dépit de la profonde fatigue qu'affichait son visage. Dean se passa une main à l'arrière du crâne, pensant déjà nerveusement à la nuit difficile qu'il allait passer. Il suffirait qu'il lâche Sam pour qu'il se réveille probablement glacé jusqu'à l'os. Mais ça a n'allait pas le tuer. Il en était assez sûr maintenant qu'il ressentait la profonde différence entre chaleur et sa totale absence. Ça le ramenait bizarrement à l'angoisse d'avoir eu Michel dans sa tête et de ce qu'il s'était préparé à faire pour l'y garder. Il se secoua mentalement. Assez d'auto-apitoiement.

\- Les lits. Puis j'irai chercher les plaids dans le coffre. Allez, ne reste pas planté là.

Sam lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et ils rapprochèrent les lits ne laissant pas plus de dix centimètres entre eux. Puis il lâcha le bras de son frère. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis que le froid atteint rapidement sa poitrine.

\- Dean ? Je viens avec toi jusque-là, pas besoin-

\- C'est bon, je ne vais pas m'écrouler parce que je te lâche deux secondes, grinça-t-il de froid et d'agacement.

Il enfila sa veste et chaussa ses bottes sans regarder son frère et rejoint son Bébé pour récupérer les plaids. Il avait beau se dire ce qu'il voulait ça n'avait, en fin de compte, pas l'air d'être dans sa tête. Ses mains tremblaient et lui semblaient être deux glaçons géants mais les bouts de ses doigts étaient mous et roses. Et, s'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre que ce n'était plus aussi terrible qu'avant ces longues minutes à tenir le bras de Sam. Oh, il sentait que le froid s'insinuait allègrement dans ses extrémités mais moins vite qu'avant. Et, une heure plus tôt, il aurait juré qu'il était plus frigorifié que ça. Il n'aurait toutefois pas su dire avec certitude s'il imaginait ou non ce changement. Alors, il récupéra rapidement ce qu'il était venu chercher et garda cette information à l'esprit pour leurs recherches du lendemain, pathétiquement pressé de retrouver son petit frère. Petit frère en question qui terminait sa conversation téléphonique lorsqu'il entra, assis sur son lit, qui avait été celui de Dean encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Merci, Cas. On se voit demain.

Dean leva un sourcil.

\- Cas et Jack se mettent en route, ils devraient être ici en milieu de matinée, répondit-il en tendant le bras.

Le chasseur grimaça mais s'assit sur son propre lit et se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses bottes en mettant toute sa volonté à calmer les tremblements de ses mains.

\- Jack voulait se téléporter ici mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas si urgent.

Dean acquiesça, ils étaient tous d'accord pour éviter au possible que le garçon utilise ses pouvoirs nouvellement retrouvés pour l'instant.

\- Cas n'avait pas envie de trop s'avancer avant de vérifier de lui-même mais il a peut-être une idée de ce qui se passe.

Il leva les yeux vers son frère alors qu'il s'installait sous ses plaids et lui sous sa couette, toujours le bras tendu.

\- Vraiment ?

Et au regard qu'ils échangèrent, il était clair que la même idée leur avait traversé l'esprit. Source angélique. Michel.

Dean frissonna mais cette fois pas de froid. Il referma les doigts sur le bras de Sam et clôt les paupières tant son soulagement fut grand. Et cette fois, sa condition actuelle n'était peut-être pas tout ce que la proximité de son frère aidait à soulager. Il savait que Sam voulait être là pour lui mais, même les années passant, il acceptait toujours difficilement de se reposer sur lui quand il se sentait perdre pied. Peu importait que Sam soit la personne la plus digne de confiance qu'il connaisse, le meilleur chasseur et l'être le plus solide qui soit.

Il se força à mettre de côté cette angoisse qu'il refusait de ressentir à nouveau et se dit que ça pouvait être autre chose. Les connaissances de Cas ne se limitaient pas aux anges. Il avait très bien pu croiser un cas similaire au sien au cours de-

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais Dean voyait très bien ce que son frère faisait. Il avait noué une bande de vieux tissu autour de son propre bras et la passait de multiples fois autour du poignet de Dean avant de revenir à son bras. Absurdement, des mots comme fil du destin traversèrent son esprit et il fut soudain partagé entre l'envie de donner une tape à l'arrière du crâne du gamin et de lui sourire comme un idiot. Il opta pour le troisième choix : lui jeter un regard dédaigneux.

\- Tu me remercieras demain matin, sourit-il avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet à ses côtés.

\- ...Dans tes rêves, ouais, marmonna-t-il en retour.

Mais il ferma les yeux, relaxé, et répondit au bonne nuit de son petit frère avant de plonger dans une nuit de sommeil sans rêve.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

\- Mon âme ?

Il frotta distraitement son poignet qui portait une trace rouge là où le tissu trop serré avait marqué la chair. Il ne remarqua pas la légère grimace de Sam lorsqu'il le vit faire. Il était déjà bien trop préoccupé avec la perspective d'avoir un ange examiner douloureusement son âme.

Cas acquiesça. Jack le fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Il était peut-être capable de voir plus profondément en Dean que son aîné. Il aurait parié qu'il se porterait volontaire pour lui offrir son aide s'il ne laissait pas Cas faire son examen.

Il se frotta la tempe pour essayer de se débarrasser d'une partie de la tension qui habitait ses muscles. Que Sam se tienne si proche de lui qu'il le sentait presque vibrer d'inquiétude et d'impatience n'aidait pas. Dean lui avait pourtant dit encore une heure plus tôt qu'il allait mieux et qu'il pouvait se passer de son contact pour un temps sans problème. Certes, il était très loin de se sentir en grande forme mais ce n'était plus tout à fait le calvaire de la veille. Cela n'en restait pas moins suffisamment désagréable pour qu'il ait déjà décidé que se faire sonder l'âme par Cas était, au final, un moindre mal. Et ça aurait l'avantage de lui permettre de quitter plus rapidement cette chambre de motel trop petite pour quatre hommes adultes dont trois faisaient preuve d'une sollicitude qui commençait à le mettre sur les nerfs. Sérieusement, s'il n'avait pas mis son veto, Sam lui aurait tenu la main jusque que dans la salle de bain !

Il inspira profondément pour se calmer.

A vrai dire, plus que le fait qu'ils soient tous debout en cercle dans le petit espace en face des lits et qu'il se sentait un rien piégé, qu'il allait passer un sale moment avec la main d'un ange plongée au milieu de son torse, qu'il gardait une certaine méfiance envers les pouvoirs de Jack ou que Sam prenait son nouveau rôle de bouillotte géante vraiment à coeur, c'était l'idée même que Michel avait pu définitivement briser quelque chose en lui qui attisait une peur qu'il refusait de laisser s'exprimer.

Il sentit sont frère poser sa main sur son épaule, un doigt reposant juste sur la peau de sa nuque, et lui jeta un regard agacé malgré la chaleur qui se répandit dans ses muscles. Sam l'ignora. Dean n'essaya pas de déloger sa main. Et Cas reprit la parole.

\- Enfermer un archange en soi pour une période si longue est une prouesse, à ma connaissance, inédite. A ce titre, il est raisonnable de penser qu'un effet secondaire résiduel sur le corps puisse trouver sa source dans une... perturbation temporaire de l'âme.

\- D'accord, d'accord, juste, fais-le, qu'on en finisse, dit-il en se frottant l'arête du nez, nerveux mais décidé.

L'ange acquiesça et Sam serra un instant son épaule avant de s'écarter avec Jack. Cas releva sa manche, le fixant de ses yeux incandescents.

\- Cela va être plutôt désagréable.

Dean laissa échapper un bruit de dérision. _Sans blague_ , pensa-t-il.

L'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus de pensées, plus de froid, juste de la douleur.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Il peinait à retrouver son souffle mais il était tellement - tellement ! - soulagé d'être débarrassé de cette horrible sensation !

Il était assis au bord de son lit, Sam à côté de lui avec une main résolument accrochée à son poignet, et il se concentrait sur les mots de Cas.

\- ... bonne nouvelle. Il n'y a pas de trace de la grâce de Michel et il n'y a pas de dommage apparent.

\- Ça ne vient pas de là, alors ? demanda son frère à sa place.

Il leva les yeux pour voir l'ange pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il ne s'était quand même pas soumis à ça pour rien... ?

\- La source de ce désagrément est bien dû à une réaction de l'âme de Dean.

\- Désagrément ? marmonna-t-il.

Mais personne ne releva. Et Cas poursuivit.

\- La manière qui serait probablement la plus simple pour expliquer cela en langage humain serait de dire que son âme s'est rétractée à l'intérieur de son corps.

\- Oh, c'est pour ça que son aura m'a semblé moins brillante en arrivant ici ! s'exclama Jack.

Cas l'observa avec surprise mais acquiesça. Vu sa réaction, c'était une information nouvelle pour l'ange. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il était difficile d'oublier que, comme Donatello l'avait fait remarquer, le garçon avait sans doute un pouvoir bien supérieur à tout ce qu'ils connaissaient. Mais Dean mit la pensée de côté pour écouter ce que Cas avait déduit de son petit voyage dans son for intérieur.

\- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? intervint Sam.

_Bonne question, frérot._

\- Je ne peux que faire des suppositions mais je dirais qu'il existe deux possibilités plus plausibles que les autres. Soit, Dean a concentré tellement d'énergie pour garder Michel prisonnier que son âme éprouve temporairement des difficultés à réguler sa puissance à un niveau habituel et reste, métaphoriquement parlant, au centre de son être pour veiller aux fonctions primaires de son corps en... omettant temporairement de fournir l'énergie nécessaire à l'une de celles plus secondaires. Ou, Michel prenait tant de place en lui qu'au lieu de se répandre pour l'heure dans l'ensemble de son corps, son âme se focalise sur cet espace dont elle a été chassée durant un temps. Dans les deux cas, il est raisonnable de penser que le corps de Dean a compensé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour ce changement durant quelques jours puis n'a plus été en mesure de le gérer totalement.

\- Oui, bon, super, mon âme joue à cache-cache -

\- Ce n'est pas -

\- - mais, concrètement, mon corps va gagner la partie bientôt ? Un jour ? Pas moyen de tricher pour reprendre la main ?

Cas le fixa, peut-être perplexe, ou agacé. Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Jack prit la parole.

\- Je peux peut-être aider Dean, avança-t-il, prudent mais avec un léger sourire.

Cas secoua la tête, souriant à son tour et, merci Chuck, au moins Dean n'eut pas à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Bien que ton aide aurait pu être utile dans d'autres circonstances, il existe déjà une solution, qui fonctionne relativement bien, et Sam et Dean ont déjà commencé à l'employer. J'ai pu en voir les effets bénéfiques sur l'âme de Dean.

Et alors que l'ange se focalisait sur son fils d'adoption, il vit un sourire amusé fleurir sur les lèvres de Sam et Dean grogna. Il souleva le bras où la main de son frère était accrochée.

\- Cas, s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu parles de ça ?

Son ami retint mal son sourire, bien que, s'il s'était senti d'humeur généreuse, il lui aurait donné un bon point pour au moins avoir tenté de ne pas paraître amusé. Il lui lança un regard noir. Ô joie.

\- Pour reprendre ta métaphore, Dean, rien n'est plus familier à ton âme que celle de Sam et elle la pousse à... « sortir de sa cachette » ?

Sam éclata de rire. Dean se passa une main sur le visage, exaspéré.

Il aurait dû savoir que ça en arriverait là dès qu'il avait lâché son frère ce matin et qu'il se sentait, en fait, mieux. Ou dès le moment où Sam était soudain devenu le remède miracle à son problème. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau non plus mais c'était pour une fois ridiculement littéral.

\- Combien de temps ? grinça-t-il finalement.

La lueur amusée dans le regard de l'ange lui fit plisser les yeux et Cas sourit plus franchement. _Autant pour moi_ , pensa Dean, _le sac à plumes mérite définitivement un zéro pointé_.

\- Quelques jours. Une semaine tout au plus. Tant que vous gardez un contact régulier.

\- Et sinon ? demanda-t-il, en espérant à peine encore se voir offrir une meilleure solution.

\- Cette sensation de... dissociation finira par disparaître. En plusieurs mois. Peut-être. Comme je l'ai dit, il s'agit d'une situation, à ma connaissance, inédite. Il se peut que je me trompe.

Dean baissa les yeux vers la main sur son bras. Ce n'était pas... vraiment nécessaire. Mais cette sensation de froid, à défaut de mieux la définir, était décidément plus qu'un simple petit désagrément. Sa fierté lui disait clairement d'arrêter avec ces bêtises. Il pouvait très bien gérer cela lui-même. S'il avait trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser plus tôt de Michel, il n'en serait sans doute pas là. Dans un sens, c'était peut-être un peu mérit - Sam lâcha un souffle contrarié à côté de lui.

\- Dean, ne me dis pas que tu es en train de réfléchir à l'option numéro deux, quand même ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère mais ne lui répondit pas.

\- Cas, Jack, on retourne au bunker. On vous suit dans quelques minutes, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Et merci d'être venu jusqu'ici, ajouta Sam pour lui.

L'ange hocha la tête.

\- Vous aviez besoin de nous, c'est normal, répondit Jack avec sa jovialité habituelle, avant de suivre son aîné à l'extérieur.

\- Dean...

\- Chambres et douches hors-limites, interrompit-il. Et les toilettes ! Et interdiction de passer toute la journée dans la bibliothèque !

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais, ben, ne compte pas sur moi pour passer des journées entières devant des westerns. Ou des films d'horreur, ajouta-t-il avec une expression de dégoût qui ne se justifiait absolument pas.

\- Aah, Sam, tu ne sais pas apprécier les bonnes choses, se plaignit-il en secouant la tête.

Son frère marmonna quelque chose sur ses goûts qu'il ne releva pas et ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires pour reprendre la route. Pas besoin de tergiverser davantage, la décision était prise.

Sa famille était là pour lui. Sam était là pour lui. Il pouvait bien de temps en temps se reposer sur eux. Même si ça signifiait que son petit frère allait lui coller aux basques durant quelques jours comme une mère poule et qu'ils ne pourraient sans doute plus se voir en peinture pour autant de jours après ça.

Ils quittèrent la chambre, lui prenant leurs affaires pour charger la voiture et Sam prêt à rendre les clés à la réception du motel.

\- Hé, Sam, l'appela-t-il juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

Il sentait à nouveau le froid s'insinuer sous sa peau mais il n'eut pourtant pas à faire le moindre effort pour laisser un sourire en coin s'imposer sur ses lèvres quand son frère se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu avais raison. On est chanceux.

Sam eut le même sourire que le sien, parce qu'il y avait un peu de sarcasme là-dessous et que c'était en même temps tout à fait sincère, et reprit sa route.

Dean leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu de l'horizon et espéra, sans adresser de prière à qui que ce soit, que leur chance durerait le plus longtemps possible.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> J'avoue que la fin de la saison 14 me frustre toujours beaucoup, avec ce Dean uniquement mené par la colère... Du coup, je voulais profiter de l'accalmie de cette période juste avant ce désastre pour nos garçons et écrire quelque chose de plus léger.  
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ne serait-ce que pour que je sache si d'éventuelles autres idées que j'ai pour le fandom mériteraient d'être développées... ;)


End file.
